twittertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
@Actual Lovina
Bio and shit Seems to be driven by sex or the frick fracking of others IDK can she make a smoothie the boys are already at her yard she don't need no smooothie she got the booty instead. Notable tweets @Actual_lovina: Threatening Murder during Sex''' #LittleItalianThings''' @Actual_lovina: This is Twittertalia. You have the right to remain sexy. Anything you say can and will turn into hte frick frack. @Actual_lovina: If his penis gets stuck in another doorknob I will be severely disturbed. Relationships '@Actual_Aussies: '''A relationship full of fluff and sex. One second they could be going at it, but give it a minute and they'll be all cutesy and sickening. In addition to sex and fluff we also get terrible banter and sex puns. (Usually, streaming from Lovina.) 10/10 would reccomend. She took his pasta virginity and then she proposed. The two got married and he showed up, half-dressed and late, then fell down on the aisle.Then at the reception he got wasted and passed out, which caused Lovina to draw dicks on his face. If that's not love I don't know what is. '@Actual_Mexico: 'The two met while magic turned Mexico into a lady.They bonded over being females in gay man's world. Within Mexico's final hours of being a lady, Lovina confessed her love for her. Sadly, Mexico didn't remember any of this when his dick sprouted back. The two remain on good terms but that night at the beach seems all but forgotten. Mexico also served as a priest at the wedding between Lovina and Australia. He and Lovina got into an argument about...well nothing really, and this caused the woman inside of him to be sad. But needless to say he was the most cracktastic priest ever. '@Germany_Aloisa: 'WE'RE THE TWO BEST FRIENDS THAT ANYONE COULD HAVE! Surprisngly, these two have a fantastic friendship that started off as mild taunting and teasing. They've been through a lot together including the time Aloisa saved her from Germany who had her chained to the bed. Aloisa killed Germany to save her and that's pretty fucking fantastic. Aloisa was the Maid Of Honor at Lovina's wedding, and thank god for that. Not only did she provide wine as the wedding was going down in ashes, but she also stepped in as priest when Mexico got a bit out of hand. '@Actual_Romano: 'The two seem to be on good terms.When Spain left him, she was there to pep talk him. They've christened themselves "Team Rocket" with Lovino being James, Lovina being Jessie. The two are prone to joking about everything including relationships and Lovina's ass. BrOTP? I think so. '@ActualIceland: 'Iceland is indirectly the reason that every time Lovina and Australia frick frack every time they both happen to be online.(Iceland prides himself in this fact.) Because of a cake he gave her that read "Congrats On The Sex" Iceland is on Lovina's "Favorite People List" forever. The two also went on a burger run together. Redlights were ran and pedestrian's ran over, we don't talk much about this. '@TeaAndPandas: 'They did drugs one time. Now Lovina plans to eat his intestines. '@Actual_Picardy: 'Picardy was one of Lovina's first encounters. They planned to take over the world with their Kawaii and call it #KawaiiTakeover2k13. Needless to this hasn't happened. '@Actual_Croatia: '''Croatia and Lovina did meth together once. This started the failed #Methtalia. Needless to say, neither nation was ever the same again. They don't speak much now, which is probably for the best.